


Bitter Moon(下)

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007
Kudos: 8





	Bitter Moon(下)

从那以后，张艺兴觉得自己似乎变骚了。  
在摆出某些姿势的时候，他总会想起刘焕操他的时候的样子，然后陷入某种暧昧旖旎的状态。他从前并不能很好的理解“性感”这个词在他身上的含义，他只知道某些动作被赋予了“性感”的形象，比如在跳舞的时候，在拍杂志的时候。而现在似乎所有事情都不一样了。  
他被操过了，被男人。  
他似乎能明白些自己被人朝思暮想的感觉了。

刘焕有一次告诉他，自己是他的月亮，他问刘焕为什么不是太阳，刘焕说，太阳多累，要普照众生的，你又不是圣人，没必要照那么多人，只照我一个就好，陪着我走夜路，我看不清路，你就是我的路灯。  
他想起那天他为了遮自己脖子上被嘬出的红印，穿了件高领毛衣，还坐在车上就被刘焕按着亲嘴，到最后嘴都被亲肿了，刘焕又要扒开他的领子，像在看被自己侵占的领地。  
“你还要脸不要？”  
“不要。”刘焕笑着，眼里有股痴，“有你了，要脸干什么？”

他有时候会感谢那天晚上意外的醉酒，如果不是喝醉了，他自己都不知道自己竟然这么喜欢刘焕。他对刘焕的感情一直都是模糊的，一方面觉得他是个孩子，但他也是个男人，一直这样迷迷糊糊的犹豫，一犹豫，就被他趁虚而入了。  
一直以来他都是一个人，在韩国做训练生的时候也是，一个人吃饭，一个人练习，只有跟刘焕在一起的时候，他可以什么都不考虑。和自己的学生上床，这本身在他眼里就是件背德的事情，越考虑就越纠结，干脆就这么堕落下去，你说怎样就怎样，你说好就好，脑子交给你，身体，全部交给你。

刘焕每天都会对他说喜欢自己，和他在一起的时候说，不在一起的时候也说，早上睁开眼睛说一遍，晚上睡觉之前又一遍，一会不看两个人的聊天记录就全是刘焕发来的密密麻麻的“喜欢”。他跟刘焕提起过好几次，说我知道你喜欢我，但也不用重复那么多遍，刘焕却说他没重复，他就是那样想的，每时每刻都想看见你，分开的每一秒都想你，我说的每一句喜欢你都是真心的。  
他从来不知道谈恋爱竟然是这么痛苦的一件事，在一起的时候是甜的，分开以后却是苦的。

“我这人没什么好的。”他轻描淡写的说，嘴巴抿成一条线。“等你出道了，比我优秀的人多的是，会有许多漂亮女孩围着你的，只不过你还没遇到。”  
“你不准再说这样的话。”刘焕盯着他的脸，眉头拧成一团，“说一次我就干你一次，我给你记着。”  
张艺兴每次听他说这样的混账话，心里都有种说不清的感觉，刚听到的刹那微微一震，却又会在无数个不相干的时刻想起，把他的心搅得乱七八糟。

在和刘焕的性关系中，他总是处于完全的被动。在只有他们两个人的时候，张艺兴的脑子仿佛处于真空的状态，对刘焕给他的一切不论好孬全盘接受。只有在感情关系里，他好像天生就是被支配的命，信任来的轻而易举，连断绝关系都是对方替他做的决定，如今碰上一个刘焕，他几乎要把自己给交出去了。  
也是在和张艺兴慢慢的接触中刘焕才明白，多年来他对感情这东西的迟钝，来源于他个性中的被动。东西被人拿的一件不剩才知道自己被骗了，流血了才发现自己身上插着刀子。这样的人耳根子软，脸皮薄，欲擒故纵那套他根本不吃，不是不吃，是根本反应不过来，要换成死缠烂打，一追一个准。这样的人，只有一遍一遍的告诉他“喜欢你”，他才会有感应，光说还不够，要往死里操，操得他痛，操得他崩溃，操到他眼泪流干，射不出任何东西他才会有感觉，要用情话包着他，像蜂蜜罐一样泡着他，最好让他觉得快要被溺死了才好。

那天他戴了副细细的金属框眼镜去见练习生，刘焕只觉得他在欲盖弥彰，分明是个勾引人的妖精，还要戴一副眼镜装无辜。  
你以为戴个眼镜就能不祸害人了吗，刘焕在心里轻轻笑了一下。  
训练结束后刚回到休息室，张艺兴就被刘焕掐着肩膀，强行按在墙上扒光了裤子。刘焕像要把他吃了一样，啃着他的嘴唇。  
“戴个眼镜勾引我，嗯？”刘焕一把扯下他的眼镜，扔在了地上，急促又沉重的呼吸喷在他的脸上。“你说，你是不是故意的？”  
“疯子，你放开我....”。张艺兴死命的在他怀里挣扎，怎么推都推不开，他练打拳，力气并不小。张艺兴面对练习生的时候无坚不摧的样子，每次在刘焕这里就化成了一滩水，他爱死了这种反差。  
“你在学生面前那么正经，是不是想掩盖在床上的骚？”  
刘焕把烫得像个铁杵一样的性器挤进他的腿根，在他光滑紧致的臀缝里来回摩擦，时不时碰一下那个闭合着的肉洞眼。  
“唔....这里....不能在这里。”  
被刘焕反锁的门后传来刚刚解散的练习生们说笑的声音，窗帘被拉得死死的，外面是鲜活的世界，里面这个小小的房间却像是个无底洞，一次次让他堕落进那个无可挽回的深渊里。当初他同意刘焕在休息室里买一个窄窄的折叠床，已经记不清自己多少次被刘焕压在这张小床上干，有时距离开机还有五分钟，门外的工作人员敲了一遍又一遍的门，他却在那张小窄床上捂着嘴巴被刘焕操到尿出来。脆弱的床板被两个人的重量压的咯吱咯吱响，那根紫红色的可怖巨物毫不留情的在他柔嫩的肉道里抽插，把他捣烂，捣碎。他被操到几乎神智不清，被手指堵住马眼不允许射精，阴茎涨得发酸，发痛，那根东西像是捅进他的胃里，要把他的肚皮捅穿。他被操的浑身发抖，两条腿不停打颤，泪水和口水混在脸上，嗓子早就发不出声音，嘴巴一张一合的，像在说什么话。  
刘焕把他抱到自己腿上，耳朵贴在他嘴巴旁边，听见他从牙齿缝里钻出来的微弱声音。  
“不要了，不要了....”  
“不要什么，不要我了吗？”刘焕压低了声音，嗓子里满是情欲。  
“不，要你，我....会破的，啊！”  
他用尽最后的力气喊出了声，肉棒直挺挺的送进去，娇嫩的褶皱被一层层碾平，连干了数十下，都捣在那个让张艺兴濒临崩溃的点上，他又一次被操失禁了，淅淅沥沥的尿液从软趴趴的性器里泻出来，流在两个人的肚皮上，泛着水光。  
张艺兴像根面条一样趴在小床上，把脸埋在胳膊里，每一次高潮到失禁都让他几乎崩溃。刘焕着迷的吻着他泪水纵横的脸蛋，扯着他的脚腕拉开他的大腿，刚才那个让他欲仙欲死的肉洞深红深红的，还在不知餍足的一张一合。  
“丑，不要看。”  
张艺兴还在哭，他不想刘焕看他被操尿的狼狈样子，被拉着腾空的那条腿还在挣扎着想并起来，身上混着尿液和精液，乱七八糟，狼狈不堪，他觉得自己脏。  
“好看的。”  
刘焕吻着他的泪，手心在他的胳膊上来来回回的抚摸着。这张脸他吻不够，他唱歌的时候想吻，说话的时候想吻，笑的时候想吻哭的时候想吻，被他操到痛苦的变了形也想吻。  
有时候张艺兴会对他这种不厌其烦产生困惑。  
“你为什么这么喜欢吻我？”  
“人这一生多短，我怕我明天突然碰见什么事就死了，所以今天要好好爱你。”  
刘焕说这话的时候脸上有种孤注一掷的痴迷，让张艺兴有点害怕。他这一辈子听过的最热烈，最疯狂的情话，都是从刘焕口中说出来的。  
“再或者，你这个大明星指不定哪天就把我甩了。”刘焕笑着说，用身子轻轻撞了撞他，“会吗，你会哪天突然就把我甩了吗？”  
张艺兴眼里闪过一丝不可捉摸的光，眼前的一切忽然都变得飘忽不定。  
“你有多喜欢我？”张艺兴忽然这样问他。  
“嗯....让我想想。”刘焕真的仰着头想起来，一只胳膊搂着他的肩膀。“我喜欢你，喜欢到想跟你变成一个人。”  
如果他和张艺兴是两个泥做的小人，他就把它们化开，做成一个人，把他揉进自己身体里，他就这么喜欢他。

有时候刘焕会直接去张艺兴的酒店和他过夜，每次都能折腾到凌晨两三点。他精力旺盛，几乎没有硬不起来的时候，换句话说，张艺兴不管什么样刘焕对着他都能硬起来。  
有一次破天荒的，刘焕没有一上来就抱着他接吻，而是脱了他的衣服，盖上被子跟他一块跟他躺进被窝里。  
张艺兴以为他心情不好，小心翼翼的问了句，“出什么事了吗？”  
刘焕看了他一眼，手摸到屁股后面狠狠掐了一把他的臀尖，“我在你眼里就这么精虫上脑吗？”  
他看张艺兴像傻了一样，呆呆的躺在那里也不说话，就拉起他的手仔细看。就是这双手，让他变成一个小天才，在钢琴上拨弄几下就能叮叮咚咚的弹出曲子，点几下鼠标就能合成那么舒服好听的乐句，他上辈子做了多少好事，才能让这样的一双手为他做那些苟且之事。  
“真漂亮。”他用手指摸着他光滑的手背。  
“我也觉得。”张艺兴难得没把手抽回来，说完还若有若无的牵了牵嘴角。  
“这么自恋啊？”刘焕皱着眉头，像看动物一样看着张艺兴，虚着眼睛，撅着嘴巴像个小孩一样。“你不能觉得自己漂亮，谁都不能觉你漂亮，只有我能说你漂亮，你听见没有？”  
一会不许他说自己不好，一会又不许他觉得自己漂亮，张艺兴觉得刘焕是个神经病。  
“指甲长了，我给你剪剪。”  
刘焕真的找出指甲刀来，拉着他的手仔仔细细的为他修建起指甲来，半月形的指甲，还有手指尖微微翘起来的小毛刺，都被他喀嚓喀嚓的剪掉了，张艺兴觉得自己的心墙也在被喀嚓喀嚓的剪掉了。  
他出神的望了一会刘焕的侧脸，忽然没头没脑的问了一句，“你喜欢过几个男人啊？”  
刘焕转过头来，一字一句的反问他，“谁告诉你，我喜欢男人了？”  
从前上学的时候，刘焕是有过几个女朋友的，但也不过就是年纪小，谈着玩玩。  
“我不喜欢男人，我只是喜欢你而已。”刘焕看着他说，眼睛里像有一潭幽深的湖水。“只要是你，我就喜欢，是女的也喜欢，男的更喜欢，比我小也喜欢，比我老也喜欢。有时候我想，要是能早生十年就好了，这样我就能陪你一起长大，和你一起去国外，陪你一起受苦。”  
张艺兴看着他，只觉得心里深处有什么很久远的东西被唤醒了，在一点一点侵蚀他的骨髓，他的皮肤。  
“哎，老师，你别怪我。”刘焕捏了捏他的手，有点可怜巴巴的望着他。“我想过了，万一有一天我真不在了，我就派个人送到你身边去，你不喜欢也没关系，只要他爱你，像我一样发了疯的爱你就行。”说完他又想了想，“算了，别像我一样爱你了，让他对你的爱比我少一点，这世上最爱你的人只能是我。”  
意外的，张艺兴没有像之前那样，有意忽略刘焕这些疯言疯语，而是看着他笑了，眼睛弯弯的，眼角眯成了一条线。  
“好。”他说的又轻又柔，声音拉长了，中间低下去，尾音又往上扬了扬。

刘焕喜欢在早晨窗帘还没有拉开的时候看一会儿他的脸，借着昏暗暧昧的光线，用目光一遍遍描绘他脸上的轮廓，眉骨，眼角，鼻梁，嘴唇。情不自禁的时候还会上手，用指尖沿着唇线轻轻扫，然后嗓子“咕咚”咽下一口口水。  
他又想吃他的嘴了。  
张艺兴的嘴巴吻上去没有任何味道，刘焕却觉得是甜的，他不知道是不是自己的臆想。有时候他甚至觉得世上有种叫张艺兴的瘾，见不到他就会犯病，在一起时带给他的满足有种不真实感，分开了，瘾却更重。  
在他和张艺兴接吻的时候，经常吻着吻着就变成了舔，用舌尖轻轻扫过他的耳垂，再把舌头送进他敏感的耳道，那水声在耳边格外清晰，接着又去舔他的乳头，两瓣嘴唇贴在胸前咂出响声，乳头被咬起来又弹回去，粉红色的乳包上一片淫靡的水光。  
张艺兴低头看着他，从乳房舔到肚子中间那道缝，又舔到肚脐眼，粗糙的舌苔面在那片脆弱的皮肤上打转。  
张艺兴被他舔得轻轻喘，“你属狗啊....”。  
他像被一只火炉烤着，全身的皮肤都在微微的泛红，周遭的空气都有了温度。  
他不着粉黛，脸上有几颗小小的痣，刘焕总说它们可爱。他有时候会想，原来世界上真的有一个人，可以见过他所有的样子。

“我肯定是上辈子欠你太多了。”  
他被刘焕抱在怀里操得颠起来，阴茎射过好几次了，软趴趴的随着身子颤动。  
“要不然这辈子怎么会这么爱你？”  
他的身体已经替他做出了回应，好像要用下面的洞把他欠他的全都补回来。他搂着刘焕的脖子，底下的酸痛饱胀让他觉得空虚，他想接吻。

两个人在一起的时候似乎永远都是黏腻潮湿的，刘焕不愿放他走，刚挪到床边就又被拉回来搂着亲了十分钟，走到门口又被他叫住，把人抱起来原地转了三圈才肯放手。  
“这回真走了啊。”  
“走吧。”刘焕把脸贴在他脖子上蹭了蹭。“记得想我。”

那天刚好赶上再评级，刘焕已经被评到了B班，下午收工得早，班里的学生准备叫上张艺兴一起去吃火锅。  
刘焕靠着张艺兴坐，他心猿意马，这顿饭吃的没滋没味，张艺兴隔着裤子都能感觉到他身体的温度，刘焕有一下没一下的用膝盖蹭着他的大腿，用脚尖碰他的鞋底，他脸色都变了。

“PD什么时候给我们找个师母啊？”  
练习生们戏谑地问他，他像突然被戳中了心事，身子一晃，下一秒就被刘焕轻轻扶住了腰。他又露出那种不动声色的笑，攥了一个空空的拳头放在嘴边，旁人只当他是害羞，看不见他心里的山呼海啸。  
张艺兴在练习生的眼里就如同神一般，尚未出道的毛头小子总带着些单纯的孩子气，从不吝啬夸赞，他如同陷入了糖衣炮弹的包围，不知所措，局促不安地应着“没有没有”，“还行还行”，说完一扭头，发现刘焕正拧着眉头看自己。  
“下次再听见别人夸你，你不要说‘没有’。”他刚脱下外衣，被刘焕拉着坐在腿上，“你要说：‘谢谢’。”  
谢谢，那不就相当于承认了别人夸你的话吗，张艺兴想。

张艺兴第二天就跑去了别的城市，刘焕结束了声乐训练，给张艺兴发了条消息，刚发完，就看见陈佑远远地招呼他。  
刘焕跑过去，脸上的喜悦遮不住。  
“我问你件事。”  
陈佑表情很严肃，刘焕看着他的脸，渐渐把笑容收了起来。  
“什么事搞这么紧张？”刘焕牵强的笑笑，只要别跟他爸有关系就行。  
“你跟张PD是不是在一起了？”  
刘焕像给人扎了一针，全身的倒刺都立了起来。  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“我就知道。”陈佑一副泄了气的样子，抬眼看了一眼刘焕，对方的眼睛里像要冒出团火来。  
“别紧张，是我看见的，出去吃火锅那天晚上你在停车场等着他，临走之前你们抱在一块。”  
“还有谁看见了？”  
“没谁，就我自己。”  
刘焕听完，松了一口气，拍了拍陈佑的肩膀想走。  
“你千万不要不当回事。”陈佑的声音响起来，“还好是我看到了，如果是别人....”  
“你们的事情，我没有权利干涉，但既然你这么喜欢他，就应该多替他想想。”  
刘焕抬起头来，他第一次认真的考虑这个问题。如果他们的事情被曝光，他倒没什么，可张艺兴呢？  
在他眼里，张艺兴的前途和声誉远比他自己重要的多，而他却自恃足够的爱意为所欲为。  
可张艺兴又何尝不清楚这件事情的后果，他只是默许了刘焕的做法，从他把他留在酒店那一刻就是。他喝醉了，意识却是清醒的，他已经给了自己足够的暗示。

刘焕的进步越来越大，已经是A班的一员了，出道很有希望。刘成心里快要乐开了花，张罗着要请张艺兴吃饭，刘焕推脱说自己的老师不喜欢应酬，把他爸准备拿来摆饭局的钱要了过来，全部当作和张艺兴开房的房费。

“你要出道了啊。”张艺兴看着房间的天花板喃喃地说。  
“我会有很多粉丝吧。”  
张艺兴点点头。  
“有很多粉丝是什么感觉啊。”  
张艺兴低下头去，刘焕看见他的手指绞在一起。  
“有很大的不真实感。”  
他想说，会分不清人们说的话是真是假，不知道该相信什么。  
“这还不简单。”刘焕咧开嘴笑了，“我可不是你的粉丝，不信你去问秦昇。”  
他告诉张艺兴自己来的第一天秦昇跟他打赌，赌这里所有的练习生都是他的粉丝，他赢了。  
“所以你可以相信我，我对你说的每一句话都是真的。”  
张艺兴笑了，刘焕身上永远有一股孩子气，但他喜欢，不知道为什么，莫名的让他安心。

他快要开演唱会了，这也是计划之外的事，没料到自己准备演唱会和他们的出道的时间碰在了一起，他很长一段时间没有回去看望练习生，只在节目组给的9人名单上草草瞥了一眼，里面有刘焕的名字。当然这跟他父亲的影响也有很大关系。  
刘焕要出道了，他心里却有种说不出的滋味。  
他知道忘记一个人有多容易。  
那天他一个人在练习室里抠舞蹈动作。镜子里他趴在地上，撅起屁股，膝盖点着地，然后落下。他莫名的想起刘焕。  
身下那根东西若有若无的蹭着地板，他却硬了，在空无一人的练习室里，他想起刘焕就是这样把他的屁股撅起来，再把那根每次都让他痛到流泪，爽到流泪的阳物送进他的身体。他扭头看着镜子里的自己，身上出了一层汗，腰肢软得像一滩水，脸上满是遮也遮不住的情欲，他才知道刘焕在床上说过的漂亮原来是这样的。他身下像要爆开了，后面空虚的让他发抖，他一遍一遍的在练习室里喊着刘焕的名字，用鼓得像小山包一样的阴茎蹭着地板，最后把温热的精液射在了宽松的运动裤里。

直到演唱会那天之前，他都没有见过刘焕，只听节目组说，刘焕把出道名额放弃了，现在人也不知道跑去了哪里，怎么也联系不上。  
张艺兴刚开完演唱会，他快要急死了，在酒店给刘焕打电话，打了才不到五秒就通了。  
“刘焕你在哪里？”  
“你先告诉我你在哪里。”  
“我在酒店啊。”  
“哪家酒店？”  
“洲际....”  
“呆着别动，我马上过去。”  
刘焕挂了电话，张艺兴还在愣神，十分钟以后，他就听见了敲门声。  
刘焕穿了件白色的T恤和浅蓝色的大短裤，一身青春的气息，进了门就把张艺兴往墙上按。  
“你怎么，在上海....”  
张艺兴口齿不清，被刘焕搓着脸蛋往上提，脸上的五官都堆在了一起，他瞪着两只圆圆的眼睛，像只受惊的兔子。  
“你说我为什么在上海，我女朋友当着那么多人的面勾引别人，我能怎么办？”  
“我在问你为什么要弃权！”张艺兴快要急哭了。  
“哦，你说这件事啊。”刘焕又变得慢条斯理起来，张艺兴竟然为了这件事哭，他觉得又好笑又可爱。  
“这不是正中你下怀吗，我也开心，你也开心，多好。”  
“我可没让你....”  
“好啦。”刘焕又像哄小孩似的，拖着长腔，“你先听我说，我呢，本来就对出道这件事情一点兴趣都没有，我努力，是为了让你开心，我喜欢看你开心的样子，出不出道，对我来说一点关系都没有，我来参加这个节目，唯一的收获就是遇见了你。”  
张艺兴脸上还挂着泪，刘焕凑上去用嘴唇把他的泪吻干。  
“我不会出名，也不会有粉丝，我的世界一直都只有你一个人，所以也请你对我有一点信心，好不好？”  
张艺兴又哭了，像个三岁的孩子，脸上的眉毛都拧成了一团，靠在刘焕肩上一个劲的抽抽嗒嗒，把刘焕的白T恤都弄湿了。  
“不哭了，不哭了啊。”刘焕抚摸着他瘦削的后背，几乎能摸到他凸出的脊柱。“你还没有告诉我，在跳那支舞的时候，心里想的是谁呢。”  
“哪支舞？”他明知故问。  
“你说哪支？”  
“你先告诉我，我跳得好不好看。”他眼圈还是红的，撅着嘴唇，像个小孩子在讨奖励。  
“好看，好看的我魂都被勾没了。”  
“我漂不漂亮？”  
“漂亮，你漂亮死了，我女朋友最漂亮了。”  
张艺兴嘿嘿的笑了两声，低下头小声说，“我想着你呢，整个演唱会都想着你。”  
刘焕差点被他甜晕过去。  
给你，把我的一切都给你，好的坏的，从里到外，只希望你有一天不会把它们都抛弃。

几天后他回到北京，意外的在练习室看见刘焕，他正和dancer们聊天。  
“我来你的伴舞团队当练习生了，他们看我基础还不错，就答应让我跟着他们练习。”  
舞伴们看着他们俩，都心照不宣的笑了，张艺兴被看得害羞，拉着刘焕走到一边。  
“以后有没有机会跟着你同台表演，还是要指望你啊，我的张老师。”刘焕用力拍了一下他的屁股，他惊得跳了起来。  
“要是没法给你伴舞也没关系，就算是给你打杂都行，反正以后不论你去哪，我都跟着你。”  
“你爸那边，你是怎么说的？”  
“他啊，现在终于明白了，只要我开心，他就满足了。”

十月份的美国之行是刘焕和他一起去的，两个人在洛杉矶的日落大道自拍，视频里笑得像两个傻子。  
他生日那天，纽约时代广场的大屏幕里放了一天他的宣传片，他看着屏幕里的自己，又看看身边的刘焕，突然发现他其实是自己完美画布上的几个颜色，是最鲜活的，最不可或缺的颜色，有了他，人生才得以完整。  
他不会再惧怕离别与老去，只因他拥有永恒的爱意，有了爱，他才能够无所畏惧。

End.


End file.
